


Wait,What?

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: KnightsFam, M/M, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: Most of the ridiculous gossips are bullshit. Sena's just hoping this one is too.Ou-sama is dating someone? Hell,no.





	Wait,What?

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda sleepy when I wrote this. I JUST WANT A KNIGHTFAM FICCCCCCCC I'M SORRYYYYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a mess, I am sorry ; o ;

In Yumenosaki, there is always some weird rumors going around; like Eichi had actually watched a student flung himself off the building while eating popcorn, or a creepy story about a guy walking a little bit too close to Rei’s coffin and got turned into a vampire, but to a member of Knights, there is nothing weirder than this bullshit Anzu sent to him.

                _Don’t you know, Sena-kun_ _? There are words going around about your Ou-sama dating someone._

“Excuse me, but what the fuck?!?”

Maybe Sena was being a little bit too loud that it jolted Ritsu up, but he couldn’t care less. That guy slept _way_ too much anyway, and this matter was _so_ urgent that it made him hot on his heels to run and grab the shitty king by the collar _,_ then knock some sense into his thick skull.

_If this is true, I’m pretty sure that Stupid King got scammed by some creep online, or some random crazy dude in a totally-not-children-friendly dark alleyway._

“Calm down, Secchan,you will wake the entire building up.”

“It is a matter of fact that no one other than you is sleeping right now, Ritsu-senpai.”

                In another corner of the room, Arashi giggled at something on his phone.

“What’s so funny, huh, shitty Okama?”

“Nothing ~Izumi-chan ~Nothing at all ~”

                He tipped his chair back; perfectly defending his phone from Sena’s grabbing hands.

“Anzu-chan just asked me for a confirmation about a gossip, we’re only having a normal sister to sister talk, you know? It’s rude of you to intrude like that ~”

                A realization hit him in the face. _Of fucking course_ Anzu wouldn’t send that to Sena alone, she’s close to Arashi after all.

“Don’t tell me it’s _the_ gossip _.”_

He put a hand on his face, and prayed to every deity he knew, even though he _knew_ his wish won’t be answered.

                _Just my goddamn luck_

“If by _that_ you mean _; is Ou-sama dating someone_ _?_ Then yes, Anzu-chan has some pretty interesting theory and evidence about it—“

                Sena put a hand on his hip, quietly daring Arashi to say anything more. 

“…Fine. It’s alright if you don’t wanna know.”  
“Actually I do, shitty Okama.”

He turned around to face his underclassmen and announce, “Knights is going on a hunt, how well do you think you can play detective?”

                “Do you think he’d be with a bad person, senpai?”

Tsukasa who had put on a serious face asked with all the sincerity of the world in his eyes. So Sena deliberately thought about the possible list of people Ou-sama can _actually_ go out with.

 _Leo-kun doesn’t really know a lot of the younger ones, so,third years_ _?_

The first name that popped up in his head, _Tenshouin_ , was not a really acceptable one; of course he will be honest with a member of his own unit and spoke his mind clearly.

                “If I say yes?”

                “Count me in, senpai. We can’t risk losing leader again.”

“…Both of you are just overreacting…urgh...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maybe Ritsu was right, they’re just overreacting.

“If ‘ _Secchan and Suu-chan are just overreacting’,_ why are you even here with us?” He muttered, trying not to feel like a creep when he was stalking his own _King_ , and had to hide in a corner when someone gave all of them a weird look that said _‘what the fuck are you doing_ _?’_

 “Everyone has some nosy streak inside; even you are acting on its impulse right now.”

“I’m not nosy”

“Just worried?”

“I don’t _worry_ about Ou-sama!”

                _Totally a stupid move, Sena, saying that while you literally are stalking the guy just to find out who he’s dating._

Sena sighed, leaning his back against the cold wall.

He was _not_ worry about Leo. It’s just that Stupid King was so naïve. He didn’t have enough brain to figure out what kind of filthy being students in this school are, and he’d get tossed away the same way his old _friends_ did to him, leaving Leo all fucked up and making Sena wished his king had had some trust issue.

                That goddam hallowed _laugh_ , never wanted to hear it again.

“You know it’s very unlikely that he’s dating Ecchan, right? But you are reacting as if that’s the case, even though it’s probably not.”

                RItsu was being a voice of reason, and he had to listen like a level-headed person he was.

“I know, I know—“

“Senpai, is leader talking to the president?”

“What!?”

                He yelled, and bolted from his hiding corner, completely missing Ritsu’s exhausted voice saying something along the line of _‘there you go again’._

“Come back here, and explain everything to us, Stupid Ou-sama!!!”

                “Leader, please, don’t run off!! We mean no harm!!”

Ritsu ,with some strange kind of amusement in his eyes, watched his unit members ran toward their king who was escaping at his full speed quietly, then sighed.

                That’s obviously not how _stalking_ should be done, but it’s too late now to call them back and gave them some lecture about being quiet when you’re trailing after someone like some creepy guys in a haunted parking lots.

“They’re so good at playing stalkers. Anija would be _so_ proud”

He was about to fall asleep right there when Rei’s voice rang through the hallway.

                “Young men like you are always so energetic~ Ah~ I’m feeling older than ever”

                “You’re _eighteen,_ gramps. Stop talking like you’re eighty,and get the hell out of my way!”

_Speak of the goddamn devil._

“Ah~ there you are, Ritsu~”

“Goodbye.”

                A hell of a ruckus was gathering, and he would _not_ be a part of that. Ruckus meant annoying, and annoying meant loss of sleep. He was _not_ going to lose the most important thing in his life to something like this. So, Ritsu drag his feet as fast as he can, and successfully got away from the mess that’s about to explode.

_Secchan and Suu-chan won’t get anything done like this, urgh._

He slipped into an empty room, then pulled his phone out of the pocket to text someone he knew would help, and won’t make a crazy move like other Knights just did.

                _To: Maa-kun_

 _Do you have any idea about Ou-sama’s rumor_ _?_

The fast reply surprised him, but the text itself surprised him more.

_From: Maa-kun_

_Which one_ _?_

“Oh, god, don’t tell me there’s another one like this.”

                He hold his phone as far away as possible, and gingerly texted back, totally expected the worst out of this little conversation with his Maa-kun.

                _To: Maa-kun_

_Romantic one._

This time, it took full five minutes until the nofication popped back up on the screen again.

                _From: Maa-kun_

_[photo attached]_

_I just asked Producer, and she wrote this down for you, calling it the suspected list or                                      something_

_PS.I’d say Izumi-senpai, but since you are the one asking, I don’t think that person is a part of Knights_

The list Maa-kun sent was not as long as he has expected, but some of the names are _quite_ interesting.

                _What the hell is up with people_ actually _guessing that Ou-sama would date_ Ecchan _of all people_ _?_

Ritsu rolled onto his back, and desperately tried one last time to find someone who would agree with him that this idea was pure nonsense.

                _To: Maa-kun_

_Pls tell me you don’t agree with Ecchan’s name being there._

It didn’t even take the boy long to response.

                _From: Maa-kun_

 _They have some history with each other, so it’s kinda make sense, I guess_ _?_

“….Even Maa-kun thinks _that_ is possible, urgh…”

                _To: Maa-kun_

_No, it doesn’t._

               

 

 

 

 

 

               

 

               

 

 

 

               

 

 


End file.
